This invention relates to an induction system lubricant supply for two-cycle engines and more particularly to an improved lubricant supply for the flow controlling throttle valve of an engine.
As is well known, marine propulsion engines that are utilized in various types of watercraft are subject to problems in conjunction with possible corrosion. This is particularly true with regard to engines which are operated in marine environments.
One area where corrosion can be a problem is in the flow controlling valves positioned in the induction system of the engine. These valves are normally of the butterfly-type, but in any event have a sliding support within the body of the induction system. Frequently the valve is positioned in an area which is downstream of the fuel supply and hence the valve and its sliding support tends to be washed of lubricant by the fuel. As a result, when the engine is shut off, the sliding surfaces are relatively dry and corrosion can occur on the sliding surfaces, which makes operation difficult when the engine is next started.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lubricant supply system for an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lubricant supply system for an engine wherein the lubricant is supplied so as to lubricate the flow controlling valves of the induction passage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for reducing the likelihood of corrosion of the flow controlling valves of an engine induction system.